Trolls: devenez humains
by ReinBloo
Summary: Nos douze trolls favoris sont coincés sur Terre! Le temps de trouver une solution au problème, ils vont essayés d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la culture humaine. Ca devrait bien se passé... ou pas!
1. Schoolstuck

**Résumé: Les trolls décident de se mêler à la population de leurs âge. John leurs dit qu'ils devraient faire un tour à l'école...**

**(X)**

Première heure :

La sonnerie résonnait encore dans les couloirs, quand Terezi ferma son casier. Elle souffla un grand coup : bon on est repartie pour une semaine de cours…

Elle regarda son emploi du temps, alors en première heure de cours elle avait… art plastique. Terezi regarda autour d'elle légèrement paniqué : le professeur avait changé de classe cette semaine et elle ne savait pas où se situait sa classe! Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait marqué « 4.3 » à côté de son cours. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et se dépêcha de trouver son cours, elle avait perdue bien assez de temps comme ça.

Salle de classe B 4.3 :

Terezi, arrivant bonne dernière, se plaça au fond de la salle. L'instituteur se racla la gorge et dit : « Bienvenue à votre cours de mathématique, nous allons faire quelques révision aujourd'hui… »

Terezi regarda à nouveau sa feuille : « art plastique, salle A 4.3 ». Se frappant le front du plat de sa main elle marmonna « Merde… »

Deuxièmes heures :

Derrière une porte fermée on pouvait entendre une discussion très animée entre un élève et le CPE :

« Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal !? » Hurla quasiment Karkat sur le CPE.

« Vous avez insulté un professeur. » Il répondit, essayant de rester aussi calme que possible.

Tapant du poing sur le bureau et défendant son point de vue, Karkat répliqua:

« Bien sûr que je l'ai insulté, c'est un connard ignorant! Il a probablement bue ou pris de la drogue avant de venir ici ! »

Décidant d'enfoncer le clou il rajouta:

« Je pense que cette école emploie de mauvais professeurs et qu'elle dérive vers la délinquance… »

Le CPE se mit la tête dans les mains.

Récréation:

Différent élèves vaquaient à leurs occupations, pianotant furtivement sur leurs téléphones ou discutait et riait tout simplement avec leurs amis.

Aradia, elle, regardait Kanaya qui semblait sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf:

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Elle demanda timidement

« Ils m'on confisqués mon rouge à lèvre… »

La haine suintait de chacun de ses mots et Aradia décidât de s'éloignait pour un petit moment.

Troisièmes heures :

Feferie adorait la sensation de l'eau qui glissait sur sa peau. Elle avait presque sautée de joie quand elle avait appris qu'il y avait des cours de piscine. Et bien sûr Feferie surpassait tous les autres élèves à la natation. Son bonheur était parfait.

« Mademoiselle Peixes… »

…Ou presque. Elle regarda le maître nageur qui l'interpellait pour la énième fois:

« Le cours est terminé depuis un quart d'heures, alors pouriez vous quittée la piscine et retourné en cours! » Il avait terminé sa phrase sur un hurlement qui résonnât dans la salle.

Mais Feferie fit comme les autres fois : elle l'ignorât.

Quatrième heures :

Sollux s'ennuyer à mourir : qui aurait penser que l'histoire terrienne était aussi inintéressant? Mais bon, pas grave il avait préparé une petite surprise pour la classe…

« Très bien tout le monde, nous allons jeter un coup d'œil à la carte. »

La professeure alluma le projecteur :

« Bon, quelqu'un peut me dire où se sit-»

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et regarda l'écran qui affichait… Et bien… Elle n'en était pas sûre mais ce n'était pas une carte. Ce qu'elle savait, cependant, c'était l'identité du coupable :

« Captor ! »

Ce dernier ce contenta de ricaner, s'attirant quelque sourire des autres élèves.

Déjeuner :

« PIZZA ! » Ce fut le crie bienheureux de plusieurs dizaine d'élèves. Enfin une petite pause ! Toujours égale à lui même, Gamzee s'approcha de la cantine un sourire de drogué scotché sur le visage. Ce sourire devait être plutôt flippant car plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage. Il finit par s'asseoir à une petite table où Tavros mangeait déjà.

« Uhhh, Gamzee? T'es sûr que tu vas pouvoir manger tout ça ? »

« T'inquiète Tavbros. » Et il commença à manger sa première part.

Tavros regarda d'un air impressionné les vingt parts de pizza que Gamzee avait dans son assiette.

« Te rends pas malade comme même, hein? »

Cinquième heures :

« Pour mon projet d'art j'ai décidé de représenter les différents quadrants… »

Equius eu un petit sourire en voyant Nepeta essayer d'expliquer à la prof' et à la classe les subtilité de la romance troll.

« Irrécupérable. » il pensa.

Il repris son propre travail quand il entendit alors son voisin marmonné:

« Pfff, elle est vraiment débile, c'est pas possible… »

Equius le regarda dans les yeux:

« Excuse moi, mais non seulement tu as insulté mon moiral, mais tu m'as en plus déconcentré de mon travail. »

Il fit craqué ses doigt :

« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse… »

Récréation :

Vriska et Tavros étaient tous deux assis sur un banc. Tavros avait dans les mains une cocotte en papier. Après plusieurs parties, Vriska croisa les bras :

« Wow Tavros, ce jeux humain est tellement nul que je me demande vraiment pourquoi je reste là.» Elle grommela.

« Peut être, mais si tu arrêtait de choisir le nombre huit… »

Vriska le foudroya du regard, se leva et partit, vexée... Mais revint aussitôt quand elle vit une autre fille qui discutait avec Tavros.

Dernière heure :

Eridan suivit un surveillant qui le mena jusqu'à une porte:

« Monsieur, j'ai avec moi un élève qui a apporté un objet dangereux. »

Eridan s'avança et le surveillant ferma la porte derrière lui.

Le CPE soupira : Non pas un autre! Et il s'efforça de rester zen tandis que Karkat et Eridan engageaient la conversation :

« Salut Kar

-Salut, qu'est ce que tu fait là?

-Ils ont trouvé (et pris) mon fusils.

-Non, sérieusement!? »

Quelques jours plus tard le CPE et certains professeurs frôlèrent la dépression nerveuse, et les trolls furent virés de l'établissement.

Regardant les grilles de l'établissement, Vriska posa une question à Sollux:

« Et toi, tu as compris à quoi servait l'école? »

**(X)**

**Aaaaaaah l'école le bonheur absolu... ou pas. **

**Review? :3**


	2. Retailstuck

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard, j'étais un peu occupés et je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire.**

**Résumé: Les trolls s'ennuient, et comme on ne peux, malheureusement, pas les tenir en laisse, ils se mettent au travaille...**

**(X)**

Karkat:

Karkat avait hérité du boulot le plus ingrat du monde, selon-lui, j'ai nommé: caissier!

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là? C'est tout simple : quelqu'un, nous ne nommons personne, avait eu une pensée totalement stupide, c'est à dire trouvé un boulot, et John (pourquoi toujours lui?) leur avait dit qu'un grand magasin recruté du personnel pas loin. Alors, bien sûr, ils s'y étaient rendus.

Et voilà où il en était maintenant : à travaillé derrière cet engin de malheur. Enfin, le bon côté des choses c'était qu'il pouvait surveillé tout le monde…

« Alors, vous avez finit de rêvassé ? »

Karkat regarda le client, pardon la cliente, qui venait de le tiré de ses pensées. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils: wow, certains humains était plutôt difforme, mais là c'était le pompon!

Karkat vit ce qu'elle venait de posée sur le tapis et lui répliqua :

« C'est dommage, même ces produits ne peuvent plus rien pour vous. Vous avez l'air tellement… bizarre… et stupide.»

Apparemment vexée la cliente foutue le camps. Pfff, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

Où en étions nous déjà ? Ah, oui… Surveiller tout le monde.

Aradia, Vriska, Tavros:

Faire la ronde, aidez les clients… C'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est aussi pas mal ennuyeux! Du moins c'est ce que pensais Vriska quand elle marchait dans les long couloirs de l'hypermarché.

Alors, bien sûr quand elle tomba sur la section des costumes, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle fila cherchait les personnes les plus proches, Tavros et Aradia qui finalement n'y voyait pas tant d'inconvénient que ça, et commença à jouer avec eux.

Finalement Vriska se retrouva en tenue de pirate, Aradia en une version féminine d'Indiana Jones et Tavros avait réussit à mélanger un costume de Peter Pan avec des ailes de fée : bref, c'est la belle vie!

Malheureusement un gamin, qui avait certainement échappé à la vigilance de ses parents, arriva et leur demanda si il pouvait «jouer avec eux». Vriska lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit:

«Bien sûr, et si on jouer à la planche?»

Feferi:

Feferi devait, elle, s'occupait des aquariums et des poissons en tout genre. Comme vous pouvez le pensez ça ne la dérangez pas du tout (en fait elle avait même insister pour avoir ce job). Malheureusement, depuis qu'elle avait rejoins les rangs des poissonniers du dimanche les ventes avait singulièrement baissées et on la soupçonnait de quelque chose.

Pourquoi toujours elle? Ok elle était PEUT ETRE responsable mais elle sauvait des pauvres petits poissons innocents!

Tiens en parlant de sauvetage…

Une jeune fille regardait quelques poissons, avec un air intéressé sur le visage. Feferie s'approcha d'elle et lui déclaré de but en blanc :

« Salut! Je vois que tu es intéressée par les poissons!

- Euh…

- J'ai entendue que récemment beaucoup de poissons élevés en appartement mourraient car les propriétaires ne s'en occupait pas assez, déclara pensivement Feferie. Alors je tiens à te prévenir, si tu ne t'en occupe pas corectement…»

La jeune fille recula progressivement: Feferi lui faisait très peur.

« Les poissons ne seront pas les seuls à finir dans les égouts…»

La jeune demoiselle s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Feferi se frotta les mais : voilà une bonne chose de faîtes!

Eridan, Sollux:

Eridan s'occupait de l'électronique… Enfin… Etait censé s'en occupé. Mais bon, comme tout le monde, il ne foutait rien. Même si lui au moins se tenait tranquille… En effet il était tombé sur un film absolument fantastique, magique, brillant même! Bref il était tombé sur Harry Potter.

Tandis que Eridan s'extasiait, Sollux s'esquintait le dos à soulever un téléviseur à faire réparé. Il finit par renoncer et chercha Eridan du regard. Quand il le vit il s'avança à grand pas vers lui :

«Hey abruti, tu n'est pas censé travailler par hasard?»

Eridan, toujours fasciné par le sorcier qui brandissait désormais sa nouvelle baguette, se contenta de lui répondre:

«Ferme ta gueule une seconde et dis moi si t'as déjà entendu parlés d'Harry Potter.»

Sollux finit sur le canapé, à côté d'Eridan et sans un regard pour le pauvre téléviseur qui trainait à présent au milieu du couloir.

Karkat:

Karkat, face à l'ampleur de la stupidité des autres, se retrouva en pleine réflexion sur le pourquoi du comment ils avaient garder leurs emplois.

Il se retrouva à nouveau tirait de ses réflexion part une jeune femme qui s'était avançait jusqu'à lui et qui lui demanda :

« C'est bien le bureau d'information ici?»

«Excusez moi, mais est ce que ça ressemble à un putain de bureau d'information?» S'emporta Karkat.

«Je suis là pour vous prendre votre argent et pour que vous foutiez le camps d'ici.»

Kanaya:

Kanaya regardait certains vêtements, avec un regard à la fois dégoûté et curieux, avant de les remettre dans leurs boites respectives. Fatiguée de ce manège une employée s'approcha d'elle:

«Kanaya, je t'ai demandée d'exposer tous ça dans la vitrine!» elle dit exaspérée.

«Mais c'est ce que je fais.» rétorqua Kanaya en sortant un énième vêtement.

«Alors pourquoi la moitié des vêtement sont encore dans les cartons?»

«Oh, et bien… je ne peux quand même pas mettre ces horreurs au regard de tous…»

L'employée s'éloigna, désespérée, et décida d'aller en toucher un mot au grand patron.

Terezi, Gamzee:

Gamzee et Terezie avaient décidé de faire leurs rondes ensemble pour pouvoir discutés un peu… Mais leur conversation de haute voltige fut interrompue par une délicieuse odeur qui semblait provenir des rayons.

Terezi s'avança avec un air gourmand sur le visage:

«Je vais tous manger»

En effet ils venaient de tombés sur le rayon qui contenait du gâteau, chocolat, caramel, nougat, praline, sucre d'orge, glace… Bref tout un tas de trucs néfaste pour la santé.

«Pas avant moi» dit Gamzee qui venait d'arriver.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de régler ça:

«Tu veut te battre pour la nourriture?»

S'ensuivit un combat épique remplit de coup de canne et de «Honk» bien sonore.

Nepeta, Equius:

Equius était proche du coin animalerie où Nepeta, au détriment de son boulot, avait décidait d'y faire un tour. D'ailleurs elle revenait vers lui avec un air un peu… étrange :

«Alors comment c'était là bas?»

«Salut Equius!» répondit Nepeta qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue.

«Heu… Nepeta tu est sur que ça vas ?» redemanda Equius, un peu mal à l'aise.

«Il y a de l'herbe à chat.»

«Tellement d'herbe à chat!»

Et elle s'accrocha à lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que Equius s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

Les aventures de la caisse enregistreuse édition numéro 3!

Tranquillité… Un mot magnifique… Mais en ce moment Karkat était surtout en train de se demandé si il ne connaitrait jamais le sens de ce mot, car Eridan était littéralement en train de voler vers lui, un tas de DVD dans les bras et Sollux à la remorque.

«J'achète tous les films d'Harry Potter»

Karkat, sentant un gros mal de tête poindre, se contenta de lui répondre:

«D'accord, fais ce que tu veux.»

Fin de journée:

Il en avait marre, ça allait se terminer maintenant:

«Vous êtes tous virés!» Il hurla alors à l'intention des énergumènes qui avait pourris sont existence durant quelque jours interminables.

Suite à cette annonce, qui soit dit en passant, ne sembla émouvoir personne, Sollux cru bon de rajouter une dernière parole:

«Non, TU es viré»

**(X)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimez! Le prochaines fois ça sera Restaurantstuck!**


End file.
